


Right Where You Wanted Me [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will be yours for all of time." A Neal/Peter vid to Greg Johnson's "Right Where You Wanted Me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where You Wanted Me [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Huge bouquets of thanks and gratitude to sdwolfpup, vaudevilles and my partner for beta. Spoilers up to 3.07.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/k43ITjUDYO8)  
**Download:** [AVI (37Mb)](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_RightWhereYou_chinashop.avi) (right click, save as)


End file.
